


Wolf Children

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, おおかみこどもの雨と雪 | Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post Mpreg, Ron and Harry are brothers, Sirius gets to be a father, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Sirius and Remus raise their children: Harry and Ron. The children have to choose if they want to be a wolf or a human.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Inspired by an existing story





	Wolf Children

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wolf Children.
> 
> Sorry in advance if I made any mistakes.

Sirius was in a field, he remembered: a beautiful field with flowers sprouting to join the fresh green grass. Alone, he enjoyed the sun. It was calming. The winds blew slightly, bringing warmth. Sirius smiled as he opened his eyes. Looking around, he found the isolation to be comforting- he couldn’t explain it.  
Then, he spotted a man from afar. Despite the sun, he looked like a silhouette. Wanting to know more, he put his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight to see the man clearer. 

But it wasn’t a man. It was a wolf. How could he have confused the two?

That was nothing but a distant memory. Sirius was older now; enough to attend university. Initially he poured his heart and soul into learning. It didn’t seem to be working as the words seemed to go past him. So instead he growled in boredom in every class. He couldn’t pay attention. Rather, he wanted to leave. But he had to get a degree- he wasted too much money at this point to back out.

As always he never really paid attention to those who were in his class. However when there were around twenty people in a room, if there was an addition, Sirius was bound to notice.  
It was a brown-haired man he had never seen before. His spine was curved as he was too tall to use a table properly. Sirius gave out a chuckle as he converted all attention to that one man. Strangely enough he had no textbooks- just a small notebook on his lap, writing ferociously, down to every word the professor said, Sirius supposed. Although he couldn’t figure out why he was trying to hide the fact that he was writing notes.  
Sirius leaned on his hand, pondering. Perhaps the man was poor, and couldn’t afford any books. Sirius grinned. He imagined himself sitting next to the man and sharing a book together. That way, they had to be rubbing shoulders, sitting tightly together. That way, perhaps, Sirius could have someone to talk to. A companion.

When the class ended, Sirius handed in a sheet which was used for attendance purposes to the professor. As he was exiting, his eyes couldn’t be torn away from the stranger even when he accidentally bumped into one of the students. “Sorry.” He muttered as he watched the man exit through the door from the back.  
Confused, he pivoted and lightly jogged to catch up with the man. “Uh, hey!” He called out as he followed him out of the classroom, “You forgot to hand in the sheet. They’ll think you were absent.”  
The man paused in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around to look up at him. Sirius didn’t know how much complex emotions could be contained in one look. Watching him, he felt hypnotised. The man then nodded slightly then walked off.  
Sirius ran down the stairs and watched the odd man. For a minute he questioned if he had spoken at all, and that he was the strange one. Otherwise, why would the man not speak at all?

As he watched him exit the university, he saw a child trip over, chasing after his mother. Sirius watched on, wondering if he should help. Then, the student casually walked up to him, and helped him get up and informed the mother, then casually walked off.  
Sirius smiled to himself. So he was a good guy. 

It was at the gates when Sirius was able to catch up to him. “Hey,” He called out, rummaging through his bag to pull out a thick textbook, “I noticed you had no resources with you. We could share.” He held the textbook a way a child would- not knowing how, “We could study together.”  
The man just stared at him with his glassy eyes again. As he began to turn away once more, Sirius was desperate to get his attention, that maybe he would remember him.  
“I’m Sirius, by the way.”  
It was a couple of seconds until the man turned around and muttered, “Remus.”

It was important to Sirius that he was able to make Remus speak. After all he didn’t have friends, finding university life to be boring. For him to find an interesting person like Remus made his life feel brighter. Sirius didn’t want to let him go. Especially when his life was static. He woke up alone, ate alone, worked alone, and came home alone. It was getting tedious. With Remus, that could change.

The next day, he waited for Remus outside the gates. Checking his watch (which was the first time he wore it), he noticed time moving slowly. Waiting was tiresome. Sirius turned away and walked into the university. Remus didn’t show up in class.

As he was handing out the slip again, he got a text from James, his best friend. Once again, he was reminded how great James’ life was. Sirius attended university with him, but he took a gap year, leaving his friend James alone. When he returned, James was hardworking and graduated, this time, leaving Sirius alone. Surprisingly, as soon as James left the university, his life went according to plan.  
Jealousy wasn’t the correct word for it, but there was an echo of it. Every time he saw how wonderful James’ life was, Sirius felt a surge of determination. It was due to this Sirius decided he was going to head to the library.  
Usually, this surge of determination would die out by the end of the week until James texted him again for a good ol’ catchup. But this was the last time Sirius would experience this phenomenon because when he was searching for a certain book, he came upon Remus, reading silently, standing up. Sirius held in a chuckle as he approached next to him, picking up a book and reading next to him.  
Remus couldn’t see it but Sirius was sweating, desperate to be noticed.

At last Remus spoke, “Hi, Sirius, I don’t see you here often.”  
“You’ve seen me here before?” Sirius asked, masking his voice so he didn’t sound as curious as he actually was. 

When Sirius lifted his eyes off of his book that he couldn’t decode anyway since his mind was captured by Remus, he saw him flick through the pages effortlessly, reading swiftly. Sirius crouched a little to read the cover- it was a difficult book, yet Remus did not linger on any words; he understood it all.  
Although he didn’t particularly think intelligence was attractive, for some reason he couldn’t help but beam at Remus. Learning something new about someone wasn’t a boring box to open; with Remus, it was like a chest of jewelries, full of individual, unique decorations that he could spend hours inspecting without ever getting bored.

That evening, they walked home together. Not a second of their conversation was boring: there was a spark in every word, a flare in each sentence, and adoration in each and every one syllable. Even his accent was intriguing to Sirius. Despite his poor background, he spoke in a posh manner, apparently tricking the university officials into thinking he was better off than he actually was.  
Sirius laughed and enjoyed his story until they were interrupted by constant barking from a dog its owner was walking. The owner quickly apologised as he put the dog on a leash.  
“Wow, they don’t really like you, do they?” Sirius joked.  
“No.” Remus was stiff, forgetting that he was supposed to walk. Standing still, he watched the dog and the owner walk away in the opposite direction. He wore a frown.  
“Uh, I meant it as a joke.” Sirius lightly tapped Remus on the shoulder.  
Somehow this technique worked as Remus turned to face him and smiled. “Yeah, I know.” His posture returned to being relaxed.  
Sirius looked away, his face red. It was rare to see Remus smile, so every time he did, Sirius couldn’t hold in his overjoyed face. So he covered his mouth with his hand as they continued walking. It took about half a minute until he let down his hand and could control his smile.

“Sirius,” Remus muttered.  
“Huh?” He turned his head to see Remus looking at the ground, watching his feet as they walked.  
“That’s an odd name, don’t you think?”  
“Well, I guess so.” He shrugged.  
He lightly chuckled, “How come you’re called that?”  
Sirius linked his arm around his, “Oh boy, do I have a story for you.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah.” Sirius slid his arm down unconsciously as he held Remus’ hand, “When my mother went into labour, my father was off at who-knows-where, getting drunk with his colleagues.”  
“Oh.” His face saddened.  
“Don’t worry, it has a happy ending.”  
“Oh?” Remus’ face transformed, his eyebrows lifting.  
Sirius laughed, “When he got a call, he started to panic. He had to get to the hospital, but he didn’t know where he was. We still don’t know ‘till this day where he actually was… But my mother told me he looked up in the sky and saw a burning star, shining brighter than any other stars there in the dark sky. Drunk and off-balance, he followed the star.” Sirius mimicked his father, demonstrating how he thought his father must have walked, “And as he followed the bright star, he was led to the hospital. He told my mother the hospital was right below the shining star. So, in the end, he arrived at the hospital just right in time.”  
“So your name means ‘a bright star’?” Remus asked.  
“Oh, you and your brain. Yes, it does. I was the brightest star in his life, apparently.”  
“Did he tell you that?”  
He shook his head, “My mother did. She told me all the stories about my father.”  
“Oh.” Remus looked down.  
“Actually, at his funeral, I wanted to be the bright star, leading my relatives to happiness, out of the misery. But my aunt scolded me. She told me I was being disrespectful, smiling. I guess I was in retrospect…”  
Remus thought for a second before swinging his held hand, “No, I think you were perfect.”  
Sirius smiled, looking deep into his eyes. It didn’t feel human, a supernatural element lived in them. They were almost familiar… But that was impossible. “Have we met before? Before university?”  
Remus quickly looked away, “I think you’re imagining things.”  
“Yeah, I thought so…”  
They didn’t let go of each other’s hands for a long time.

From that moment, their relationship developed quickly. Sirius would see Remus before his work in university, and after work, in their usual café. Most of the time Sirius would see Remus standing outside with a book in hand, flicking through the pages. And everytime Remus saw Sirius he would instantly put his book away and chat to him. Sirius felt like the luckiest man alive.

As they were walking home, they passed a bridge. Sirius paused to look at the water below, leaning in. Remus copied his actions, but didn’t need to lean in- he could see the water in the dark just fine.  
“Sirius,” Remus muttered.  
At this point Sirius was so used to hearing Remus faintly call out again only for Remus to explain he just really liked the sound of his name and thus repeated it out loud. Nevertheless, Sirius never failed to respond back. “Hmm?”  
He breathed in sharply and held his breath, until finally exhaling with words, “I need to tell you something.”  
Sirius hummed a tune that was in his head. “What is it?”  
When Sirius was happy, songs which reflected his emotions were hummed. It was a nice way of indicating how he felt in the relationship. Remus smiled sadly as he watched Sirius observing the water below. He was happy. He wanted him to remain that way… At least he didn’t want him to view him as a monster. “Nothing. I just liked the sound of your name.”  
He chuckled, “You told me that a million times by now.” He leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
“Well it’s true.”

A season passed quickly in a blur. It was winter. Excitedly, Sirius left his work and jogged to their usual café. Remus wasn’t there. Thinking this was just an anomaly and that he would arrive soon, Sirius waited outside the café, clutching onto his bag.

The evening turned into night and the shops were closing. The café owner slid past Sirius to retrieve the chalkboard talking about a new flavour back in. They muttered apologies as they shuffled around.

Hours later, Sirius crouched down in tiredness and dug his face into his knees, his arms covering his face. He rested.

A figure approached him. “I’m so sorry,” It muttered, “I’m… really a bad person…”  
Then, Sirius rose his head to stare at Remus standing in front of him. He smiled as widely as he could. “No you’re not.” He plainly stated as a fact.

It was this moment which translated full trust to Remus. So, as they walked by the bridge once more, under the starry sky, Remus suggested somewhere else to roam. Not even hesitant, Sirius nodded. It was more time to spend with his boyfriend.

So, as they climbed a grassy hill, looking down at the town they lived in, Remus turned to Sirius and asked him to close his eyes.  
He giggled, “What’re going to do?”  
“Just close them.” Remus was serious.  
To make the situation more light, Sirius opened his eyes a little after closing them.  
“Fully close them.” Remus said, brushing his eyelids with his soft fingers.  
“Okay, okay.” So Sirius closed them, obeying completely.  
Then a full minute passed.  
Feeling bored, Sirius said, “I’m opening ‘em, okay?”

In front of him was a wolf, standing on its back legs. Sirius jumped back in shock.  
“See?” The wolf spoke.  
Immediately, Sirius pinched himself. No, he was awake.  
“Do you see me differently now?”  
Cautiously, Sirius approached the wolf. Its brown fur was soft and majestic, flowing in the wind. Deep into his eyes, he stared. They were the same eyes as Remus’. Human, yet something more. Now he knew what it was. “No.” Sirius smiled, “You’re just Remus to me.”

Sirius always knew the world was full of mystery. Events would occur that he would not properly understand, there were classes which seemed like it was spoken in an ancient language, and there were people with success blooming in them despite them not trying hard. There were so many questions swirling in his mind, but this moment was not one of them. Remus was never a mystery to him.

It was then Remus explained his race. He was the last of his kind. His parents died before he was a preteen. However it was enough time for them to tell tales of their ancestry to him.  
Werewolves were not monsters. It was all a lie. They were creatures, just like humans. But they weren’t perceived to be that way. As a result, their population ended up dying rapidly. As an evolutionary desperation, even the males could carry children. Although this wasn’t enough. One by one, the werewolves were brutally hunted.  
Remus stared at Sirius with his watery eyes. “Do you trust me?”  
Sirius was breathless. “Yes.” He replied honestly.

Life was not as complicated as the two predicted them to be. Rather, it was peaceful. They got married in a quiet, small ceremony with a few witnesses. When they kissed, they felt no doubt about their future. They loved each other dearly and deeply. Their secret was safe.

After moving in together, Remus collected the most beautiful flowers and put them in a small, glass vase in front of the window. He would look out into the world, and no matter how rainy or stormy the weather was, he felt euphoria for he had everything he ever wanted. He had Sirius.

One night, Remus threw up in the toilet. He knew what this meant. He waited in front of their usual café as Sirius was still studying in university. He ended up skipping class and ran to Remus after receiving the news. His heart full of love, he spun Remus around, laughing loudly, careless about onlookers. It wasn’t as if he could explain their situation to them.  
When they hugged, they found it hard to separate. They wanted this moment to last forever. Perfect happiness.

As they prepared for the new baby, months passed by as quick as they did when they were dating. They were in sync, and, unlike his father, Sirius was there with Remus when he gave birth in their home. There was no midwife. They couldn’t really travel to the hospital to have a man give birth. Besides, what if their child was born a wolf? They couldn’t risk it. 

In their homes, they felt safe. Their first child was born- it was a boy. “What should we name him?” Sirius asked, his smile wide as he carefully washed the silent baby.  
Remus lay on the floor, chuckling as he stared at Sirius. “Harry.”  
“Harry?”  
“Do you not like it?” He furrowed his eyebrows.  
Sirius smiled. “I love it.” He gave him a kiss, and they watched their little Harry with love and joy.

After months of no sleep, Sirius finally made it through a night, uninterrupted as Remus cuddled his son in his arms. To celebrate, the next day, Remus brought in a bird. Sirius cocked his head, not recognising the specie. Remus promised him it was tasty. Sirius, as always, trusted him.

Usually it was Sirius who cooked, but this time, it seemed like Remus acted like a chef and prepared the whole dinner himself. By the time the dishes touched the table tops, Sirius was so excited he clapped his hands, “Wow, it smells good.”  
Remus frowned jokingly, “Did you expect it not to?”  
“We’ll see,” He shrugged.

While eating, Sirius arrived at a revelation- somehow, still, he was falling in love with Remus and he never stopped nor had his feelings slowed down. Due to this lovely realisation, the food tasted better than anything he had eaten before. Love was the best seasoning, it seemed. “I love it. It’s delicious.” He sincerely said.  
Remus just watched him, smiling, proud of himself. Then, he helped to feed little Harry. “Do you hear that? I’m great at cooking.” Remus chuckled as Harry giggled, reaching for the bottle.

A year later, Remus was pregnant with another baby. “A girl.” Remus said with confidence. “It's a fifty-fifty chance, I’m just doing the maths.”  
“A boy.” Sirius laughed, Harry in his arms.  
“I get to name our child if it’s a girl.”  
Sirius laughed, “Okay, fine.”

It was a boy. Sirius named him Ron. He was ginger and had more freckles than either could count. Oh, and he would cry all night. He was lucky he was adorable.

After a week, Sirius woke up to find his husband missing. He could swear Sirius mentioned that he had to step outside for a minute when Sirius was half-asleep.

Sirius strapped Harry on his back and Ron in the front. He stepped outside only to open the door with grocery bags against the door. Inside, he found his wallet. Where was he then?

In the rain, Sirius carried an umbrella as he ventured out. It was cold and the sound of the raindrops hitting the cement ground screeched loudly in his ears. “Remus?” He called out. “Remus?”  
People surrounding him began to chatter. At first he thought they were talking about him, but when he turned he realised they were looking out from the bridge, staring down.

Sirius politely pushed himself through the small crowd and he saw it. He saw the carcass. Energy seeped out of his body as he saw a wolf in the water, coated with feathers.

A couple of men lifted him from the stone walls and carried him to the dumpster truck. Realising what this meant Sirius stumbled towards them shouting, “No! No! Please! Let me see him!”  
But the men didn’t listen, concerned about the disease the wild animal might have.  
“No!” Remus finally whispered out as he saw the love of his life get dumped into a bin.

The men drove off, leaving Sirius to be washed by the rain. Kindly, a man lent his umbrella to help him and his babies. But he couldn’t respond. Remus was gone. The love of his life was dead. 

That night felt like it would go on forever. Sirius lovingly pulled out Remus’ ID card and placed them in front of the small, glass vase he adored so much.  
Sirius cried that night, and so did Harry and Ron, although they didn’t know why.

When Sirius fell asleep, he saw the field again. The flowers were still blooming and the winds were still warm. But he didn’t want to be alone.  
He saw Remus in front of him. He tried to call out but to no avail. Something was blocked in his throat.  
Instead, Remus sympathetically smiled, encouraging Sirius to do the same. Then, he turned slowly, and walked off, becoming a silhouette.  
“Take care of our children,” Sirius swore he heard him say.

He awoke from his dream as Ron cried. “Shh, shh, shh,” Sirius calmed him, the little boy in his arms. He looked at Remus’ face in the ID card and gave the best smile he could. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like my writing but like the story please watch the fantastic film :)


End file.
